Whenever it is necessary or desirable to display information in public or private facilities, such as in a parking area or other public area, a sign bearing such information is posted in the general area in which it is necessary to convey such information. Whether this information is to be displayed indoors or outdoors, it is generally most convenient to post the information on a sign in the general area in which the information is most relevant. Accordingly, it is most usual that the information is displayed on a sign which is mounted to a sign post, and the sign post is secured in a manner whereby the sign will remain on display in the position posted.
When it is not possible, or it is preferable that such a sign not be posted permanently, the sign post upon which the sign is mounted is usually secured to a weighted base. The weight of such a base is determined by the size of the sign and its location relative to forces that may act against the sign such as wind loading or possible impact by pedestrians or vehicular traffic. Because of the different forms and shapes of sign posts in common use for this purpose, a sizeable inventory of such bases having different shaped openings to receive the various cross-section configurations of sign posts in common use throughout the industry has been required. Each of these items adds to the costs of the base and is reflected in the price the consumer pays in both material and labor for such signage.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a sign post base with a universal sign post receiving opening or hole formed therein which will accommodate the most common standard sign posts thereby requiring no additional mounting hardware or adapters. Such a universal sign post base would be capable of receiving and holding such sign posts by only the friction of inserting the various sign posts into the unique shaped opening formed in the universal base.